A Lost is a Hard Thing
by eclipse of thy heart
Summary: Check my profile for the details since I might delete this one.You have taken the most important thing away from to me! Now you shall pay for what you have done! Be perpared to face the concsequences of your actions! I'm coming for you! T


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Yawn I'm too tired to run away from the lawyers! Heheh!  
  
(A/N) Hey everyone! Please read this! It's very important! It's about my other fics. Well, as you know I haven't updated that one for the longest time. I'm sooo sorry about that! But I promise I'm writing it as you read this! I just had to start this one before I forgot about it. As for my Kenshin fic (which isn't out yet) it's done, but I'm not sure where it's going. So right now it's on hold until I finish writing my new chapter for Where. Then I'll have an idea to where that fic is heading. And I will fix it and put it up! Ok thanks for reading this on with the fic! I hope you like it!

E/N: Hehehe it's me Rain! Ummm all I added in here was a bunch of bad words and fixed the grammar mistakes I found.... Sorry but it sounded so much better if the girl cussed! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
A Lost is a Hard Thing  
  
Chapter one: One Hateful Bitch  
  
'I have hated him ever since that day...'  
'The day that changed my life and made me the person I am today. The person I look at in the mirror and hate.... No longer am I the person I once was, and wanted to be. I have become what I hated most. A woman out for revenge, a hateful and mean person! I put on an act of happiness. I even try to be carefree when my friends are around, but deep inside, I am neither happy nor carefree.'  
  
'I'm not trying to say that my friends do not make me happy, because they actually do cheer me up a bit. But I can never forget what he has done to. I thought I would never be like this. I thought I would always be the happy, caring, loving, energetic, sweet, and innocent girl I use to be. I was never naïve. But I will admit to the fact that I am smart and cunning. Always have been, except when I was around him.'

'I thought that nothing could go wrong.'

'I thought wrong....'

'Everything was fine until that horrible day! He did it, all for the STUPID Shikon No Tama! Damn that jewel to hell... Damn him to fucking hell... He ruined everyone's happiness. Most of all he ruined my happiness... I thought we would be together forever! But I was wrong... How very wrong I was!'

'I could have stopped it, but I was too blind to see who he truly was. Which upsets me! I'm usually a very good judge of character. He made everyone so happy. So I guess I over looked everything that would have made me not like him, and to put a stop to everything that was going on. That was my biggest mistake!'

'It's all my fault!!!!!! I could have and should have stopped it! Now what happened is entirely my fault... And I'll never forgive myself for what has happened. All I want from him is to get revenge on him... If it's the last thing I ever do!!!!!!!! He shall burn in hell for what he has done! I will see to it myself. Even if I have to go there with him myself!!!!!!!!! He screwed us over once, and he will not do it again. Fuck him! Fuck the world, but most of all fuck me for being blinded by our happiness...'   
  
(A/N) Hey! How did you like it! I know this is one of my darkest fics. I have ever done! But it's supposed to be dark! I'm sorry I know it's short but if I wrote anymore I would give it away! I want it to be suspenseful. So you will want to keep reading it. I don't want to give out to many hints! Then it's no fun! I like to keep the reads in the dark. It makes it better that way! Who is the person that wants revenge? I know but you have to keep reading to find out. Same goes to who was the person who ruined her life! Keep reading if you want to find out whom they are. And if you want to know sooner review! The more reviews I get the faster I will put up my new chapter! And this chapter is written as someone's thoughts k! I'm sorry about uploading it so many times. But it keeps getting messed up! I also fixed the spell and grammar.


End file.
